


Curto-Circuito

by Choientist



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Na sala de espera da clínica de psicologia, a recepcionista Tenten Mitsashi não consegue se manter longe do fiel paciente Neji Hyuuga. Engraçado, simpático e gentil; tudo o que ela procurava em um homem havia nele, quase sob encomenda.Mas ele não era exatamente o que ela esperava.Quando ele confidencia que é um androide, a mulher precisa tomar decisões que se tornam cada vez mais difíceis, ao passo que também precisa aprender a lidar com os próprios prejulgamentos.No entanto, mesmo sendo uma humana, ela sente o seu corpo entrar em curto-circuito cada vez que olha nos olhos claros dele.E aquilo devia significar algo.





	1. Faísca

A chuva forte já completava três dias sem pausas, transformando toda a atmosfera em algo úmido e escorregadio. Os habitantes da cidade encolhiam-se em guarda-chuvas multicoloridos e toucas de lã, bufavam logo que abriam os olhos pela manhã e escutavam os pingos batendo ininterruptos em suas janelas. O clima não ajudava-os a levantar da cama e enfrentar mais um dia; era como se estivessem ainda mais deprimidos e cansados longe do calor do sol.

Poucos eram os felizes com aquela torrencial água caindo do céu, uns ousavam até dizer que suas almas estavam sendo lavadas e agradeciam por cada gota.

Tenten Mitsashi não estava feliz, por mais que os seus belos lábios avermelhados estivessem curvados para cima. A blusa branca e fina fora uma escolha errada para aquele dia e para o seu estado, sentia-se fria. O resfriado a deixava lenta e daria tudo para estar debaixo das suas cobertas quentinhas, mas não poderia se permitir faltar ao trabalho. Não quando sabia que era tão... Substituível.

A televisão na sala de espera mostrava um dos seus maiores temores – aquilo que a deixava ainda mais rabugenta e aguçava os seus pensamentos mau humorados naquele momento –, a versão melhorada e sem defeitos dos humanos: os androides.

Há quatro anos Detroit era considerada território dos androides e cada pedaço da cidade era marcada por um momento histórico da revolução. Por um tempo, quase toda a população humana abandonou suas casas e vidas, temendo pelo desconhecido e deixando todo o território para aquela tecnologia pensante. Aos poucos a famosa cidade de Michigan foi se tornando um misto de espécies, a estranheza deu lugar a indiferença – ou aceitação – e haviam pessoas de todo canto morando ali.

A maioria dos androides havia optado por tirar o característico LED piscante de suas têmporas e, depois de tantos anos após a revolução, ficava cada vez mais difícil dizer quem era humano de verdade e quem não era.

A tecnologia estava em seu ápice, comentavam os especialistas, máquinas pensando sozinhas e vivenciando sentimentos.

What a time to be alive!

Mas Tenten não achava tão espetacular assim. Ela passava grande parte do seu tempo, principalmente no trabalho, temendo ser substituída, invejando secretamente a perfeição daquele monte de plástico e thirium.

Trabalhava na clínica de psicologia como recepcionista há um bom tempo – três longos anos –, gostava de conversar com os pacientes e aprender com os profissionais. Era um trabalho agradável e interessante, por mais que muitos pensassem que ela apenas atendia telefonemas e marcava os horários das terapias. Depois de ter perdido o cargo de Analista de Qualidade em uma fábrica de alimentos para uma androide bem mais eficiente, buscou amargurada por profissões que enchessem o seu vazio e garantissem estabilidade.

Como quase toda ocupação era preenchida por um androide, havia sido uma busca árdua.

Há cinco anos existia o modelo ST300 específico para trabalhar com atendimento e recepção, no entanto a fundadora da clínica era uma senhora de idade com aversão a tecnologia; referia-se a si mesma como saudosista e por vezes dizia que queria ter nascido nos anos 80 ou 90. Ela defendia que a psicologia era antiga demais para deixar-se cair na tentação da modernidade, que “robô” nenhum poderia fazer o trabalho que um humano fazia e jamais deixaria uma máquina com os seus pacientes na sala de espera.

Algumas vezes os outros psicólogos discutiam entre si e com a mulher, argumentando que não poderiam ficar parados no tempo e que chegaria o dia em que sobrariam apenas os androides. E nesses momentos Tenten sentia o medo de ser trocada novamente por uma versão mais ágil e competente dela.

Mesmo assim, eram poucas as ST300 que ainda queriam trabalhar como recepcionistas, a divergência havia feito com que quisessem arriscar novas vidas e aquilo garantia mais alguns anos para a humana.

A morena fungou baixinho, sem perder o sorriso forçado, e deu uma olhada na lista de nomes que seriam atendidos no dia seguinte. O seu expediente na quinta-feira chuvosa estava terminando e aquela informação a animava por dois motivos:

1 - Poderia ir embora para casa descansar e se recuperar como deveria;

2 - O último paciente agendado era o seu preferido.

Ela suspirava pelos cantos cada vez que o encontrava, apertando as próprias mãos em animação e estendendo uma conversa animada por bons minutos. Ele tinha um nome tão belo quanto os atributos físicos: Neji Hyuuga.

Carismático, amável, engraçado e charmoso. Cabelos compridos até os ombros, um par de olhos excentricamente claros e um rosto suave, quase angelical. Exalava um cheiro cítrico que preenchia o ambiente todo assim que chegava e sempre tinha as mãos adornadas com belos anéis brilhantes. Parecia ser muito bem resolvido em todos os aspectos da sua vida, ainda mais por fazer terapia duas vezes na semana. Feito um príncipe encantado do mundo moderno, a mulher desejava muito ser a sua princesa. Não tinha mais idade para acreditar em contos de fadas, porém se permitia fantasiar com uma realidade mais colorida e mágica ao lado dele.

Neji frequentava a sala do doutor Collins há quase dois anos e desde o primeiro dia uma conexão estranha havia sido criada entre ele e a recepcionista. Era como se faísca saísse de seus corpos a cada interação que tinham; o sorriso dele era capaz de acender cada célula da mulher e suas conversas eram sobre assuntos diversos, mas pouco sabiam sobre a vida pessoal um do outro, temiam ultrapassar alguma barreira que os deixasse em uma posição desconfortável depois.

Tenten flertava de modo sútil e recebia flertes sutis de volta, nunca passava daquilo. Ainda não havia juntado coragem para chamá-lo para sair e parecia que ele também não. Bom, havia também toda a conduta e ética que ela precisava seguir na clínica que muitas vezes era como um balde de água fria em suas divagações fantasiosas.

A porta de madeira abriu com cuidado e a morena logo se arrumou na cadeira, tentando parecer distraída. O cheiro, como sempre, chegou antes dele e ela respirou fundo.

Não se contendo de alegria, a Mitsashi olhou por cima do seu computador e sentiu-se quente de imediato com a visão. Ele trajava uma blusa marrom, um cachecol listrado azul e calças escuras. Metade do cabelo estava preso e as franjas caíam despojadas em volta do rosto.

— Olá! Como está?

— Boa tarde, kikyou. — Neji insistia em chamá-la daquela forma, dizia que era uma flor muito bela do Japão e também uma personagem de anime que ele gostava. Sentia-se realizada por ter um apelido próprio. Por vezes se pegava imaginando-o sussurrando palavras em japonês que ela nem ao menos sabia o significado em seu ouvido. Por mais que tivesse traços asiáticos, ela havia vivido a sua vida toda em Detroit e pouco sabia sobre os países de longe. — Estou ótimo e você?

— Um pouco resfriada e cansada.

— Oh, sinto muito. Tomou algum remédio? — ela negou e o homem torceu a boca, a repreendendo em silêncio. Apoiou um braço no balcão e esticou-se para segurar uma das mãos geladas dela. — Por que não desliga o ar condicionado? Além de estar frio lá fora, você não pode ficar exposta assim.

Acatando a sugestão, a morena desligou o aparelho gelado e voltou a olhar o pedaço do paraíso na sua frente.

— Não precisa colocar os pacientes sempre em primeiro lugar. — ele comentou sério enquanto se afastava alguns passos, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Você sabe que é mais fácil falar do que fazer. Eu não me importo de passar um pouquinho de frio e evitar que alguém acabe se aborrecendo comigo. Não posso arriscar esse emprego.

— Eles nunca perderiam alguém como você, Tenten. Com certeza é a pessoa mais dedicada que conheço.

Antes que pudesse agradecer, uma série de espirros cortou qualquer palavra que pudesse sair de sua boca. Constrangida, virou-se de costas e esperou até que o aperto no peito passasse. Limpou delicadamente o nariz com um papel, depois prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, de repente se sentia quente. Torcia para que não fosse febre.

Neji esperava paciente pela mulher, olhando-a com nítida preocupação. Retirou a peça quente do pescoço e logo que ela se virou encontrou-o com o braço estendido.

— Fique com o meu cachecol. A chuva não vai dar uma trégua e você não está bem agasalhada.

— Não se preocupe, Neji. A minha casa não é tão longe. — esperava que as bochechas não evidenciassem muito a sua vergonha. Por que ele tinha que ser tão cavalheiro?

— Não posso aceitar um "não" como resposta nesse caso. Você pode me devolver depois, não vou precisar dele.

Sorriu confiante deixando o pano azul em cima do balcão para que ela pegasse. Tenten enrolou-o em volta do pescoço e, mesmo com as narinas trancadas, se deliciou com o cheiro dele que estava começando a impregnar em sua roupa. Neji observou os lábios pintados de vermelho abrirem em um sorriso agradecido e engoliu em seco, desviando a sua atenção para o corredor iluminado ao seu lado. O seu peito palpitava com aquela cena, por mais que não tivesse um coração real, e esperava que ela não percebesse o seu encanto.

Poucos minutos depois Neji entrou na sala do seu psicólogo com um sorriso discreto ainda brincando em seus lábios. A última visão que havia tido era da morena com o seu cachecol azul e os olhos brilhantes enquanto despediam-se com um breve abraço. 

— Boa tarde, como foram os últimos dias?

O homem de cabelos loiros estava acomodado com as pernas cruzadas em sua poltrona preta, esperando que o Hyuuga sentasse em sua frente. O sorriso não havia passado despercebido por ele.

— Tranquilos, me sinto cada vez mais preparado para voltar. Na terça passei a noite toda assistindo a um seriado policial e não me senti desconfortável em momento algum.

— É um grande avanço, mas você tem mais alguns meses de licença ainda, não se force tanto e respeite o seu próprio tempo.

O moreno assentiu e suspirou fundo sob o olhar atento que recebia; a CyberLife criara uma atualização a qual os androides respiravam assim como os humanos, tentando fazer com que se sentissem mais vivos e inclusos no mundo.

Neji havia procurado ajuda psicológica poucos meses antes de pedir licença do departamento de polícia, a pressão constante não havia feito bem para a sua saúde mental. Após a sua divergência, lidar com os novos sentimentos e emoções havia sido difícil, contudo nada se comparava com o estresse e as ameaças que recebia. Era odiado quando fazia o certo segundo a justiça, prendendo os criminosos e aplicando as leis, e era ainda mais perseguido quando sua equipe cometia algum equívoco.

Era um androide modelo PM600, depois da revolução buscou modificar alguns aspectos da própria aparência para se sentir mais humano e único. Havia tirado o LED da têmpora logo que as manifestações pacíficas de Markus haviam começado em 2038. Era fascinante se sentir... Vivo.

Antes da revolução trabalhava como patrulheiro das ruas em uma cidade pequena do Japão, nada acontecia e tudo estava sempre sob controle. Quando recebeu um upgrade e foi realocado para a cidade de Detroit para ajudar em diversas investigações, o seu corpo e sua mente colapsaram aos poucos. Foi afastado do cargo.

— Ontem saí para encontrar alguns colegas da polícia. — comentou com orgulho de si mesmo; havia passado meses trancado em seu apartamento, fugindo de quase todas as interações. Apenas Collins, uma velha amiga e Tenten conseguiram quebrar a sua casca protetora. E levando em conta que um deles era um profissional preparado para lidar com a dureza de Neji, a mulher de belos olhos escuros era quase uma feiticeira por deixá-lo tão confortável com a sua presença sem precisar de muito.

A Mitsashi era como um bálsamo para suas feridas internas; sempre que conversavam ele conseguia se sentir verdadeiramente tranquilo e interessado. Cada aspecto do dia e da vida dela o cativavam, por mais que pouco conversassem sobre assuntos tão pessoais. Ele sentia a necessidade de saber mais e mais sobre ela.

Meses atrás, ao se pegar pensando nela em momentos aleatórios acompanhado de um palpitar acelerado no thirium do seu sistema, trouxe o assunto para o psicólogo. O homem foi certeiro ao apontar que talvez estivesse experimentando os sintomas de uma paixão ou atração.

Já havia se apaixonado antes, porém não se lembrava de ter ficado tão bobo e deslumbrado daquela forma. 

— Muito bom. E como foi?

— Consegui relaxar um pouco, me diverti mais do que achei que me divertiria. Eu acho que me sinto pronto para sair e conhecer novos rostos, como o senhor havia recomendado.

— Sabe por onde começar? Como se sente com essa decisão?

— Um tanto nervoso. Tenho alguém em mente e creio que o senhor deve saber quem é. — doutor Collins imaginava, entretanto queria ouvir da boca de Neji. Após o curto silêncio e um remexer ansioso das pernas, falou: — Tenten Mitsashi. Ela não sai da minha cabeça.

O loiro sorriu em concordância.

— Quero sair com ela, a conhecer melhor e tentar algo. O senhor acha que estou sendo muito precipitado?

— Eu não acho nada, Neji. Você é quem precisa estar confortável com as vontades que tem e você decide o que fazer com elas. Desde que te faça bem e seja saudável, me basta como seu psicólogo.

Sentado no sofá da sua sala, Neji digitou rapidamente as palavras e apertou "enviar" na mesma velocidade, temendo perder a coragem que havia há custo reunido. As luzes estavam desligadas e o clarão do celular iluminava o seu rosto de modo fantasmagórico.

Se tivesse um estômago, com certeza estaria revirado e apertado de ansiedade.

Boa noite kikyou, espero que esteja melhor. Se precisar de alguma coisa fico lisonjeado em ajudar. - 09:20 pm

No entanto gostaria de te fazer um convite antes. - 09:21 pm

Tenten estava assistindo televisão quando o seu celular vibrou e ela engasgou ao ver quem era. Eles não conversavam muito por mensagens, guardavam todo o assunto para as terças e quintas-feiras. Receber aquela notificação do homem era inesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo muito bom.

A mulher já começava a imaginar o que ele queria e todos os seus pensamentos fantasiosos a enchiam ainda mais de felicidade.

Boa noite Neji. Estou melhorando, agradeço pela preocupação. - 09:23 pm

E sobre o que seria o convite? - 09:23 pm

O androide segurou o lábio inferior entre os dentes, um hábito que havia adquirido após tanto tempo convivendo com os colegas sempre tão apreensivos da polícia.

Enquanto escrevia e apagava algumas vezes, os seus pés não demoraram para começar a bater no assoalho em um pá pá pá irritante. Por um momento amaldiçoou a CyberLife por ter feito uma sequência de códigos tão perfeita que o permitia ficar ofegante em certas situações emocionais; a sua caixa torácica doía.

Você aceita sair comigo no sábado? - 09:25 pm

Quero te conhecer melhor. - 09:25 pm

Faz um tempo que venho ensaiando esse pedido. - 09:26 pm

A morena soltou um grunhido animado, jogando o celular longe na cama e depois o pegando na mesma velocidade. Os dedos se mexiam praticamente sozinhos, com vida própria.

Tinha certeza de que as orelhas e o pescoço estavam vermelhos.

Claro, fico feliz com esse convite. Tem algum lugar em mente? - 09:27 pm

O Hyuuga por fim sorriu e sentiu um peso enorme sair dos seus ombros.

Tenho sim, mas é surpresa. - 09:29 pm


	2. Incêndio

O sol começava a aparecer depois de tantos dias de chuva, tímido e discreto. Do lado de fora algumas crianças gritavam em suas brincadeiras e os cães latiam as acompanhando; tudo estava começando a caminhar como deveria.

Neji estava sentado na bancada, há pouco havia saído do modo de inatividade e sentia-se restaurado para mais um dia. Androides não precisavam dormir como os humanos, mas as últimas atualizações permitiam que ficassem inertes por até oito horas seguidas em algo parecido com um sono leve e sem muito estado de inconsciência.

Ele sentia-se inquieto e agitado enquanto imaginava como seria o encontro com Tenten naquela tarde. Queria que tudo saísse perfeito como algo digno dos filmes de romance que assistia, mas depois da divergência nem ele mesmo era perfeito, então precisava se cobrar menos e colocar os pés no chão.

E não havia ninguém melhor do que a sua velha amiga para o ajudar nisso.

— Querido, faz muito tempo que você não sai. Sabe que é extremamente normal se sentir assim. — a voz doce e sempre tão calma soava pelo aparelho como quem falava com uma criança assustada. Hinata Hyuuga era uma parte muito importante da vida do moreno e mesmo com a distância de muitos quilômetros faziam questão de participar ativamente da vida um do outro. Até o mesmo sobrenome compartilhavam, a pedido dela, como se fossem parentes próximos. Lembrava com grande carinho do dia em que chegou no departamento mostrando "Hyuuga" em seus novos documentos – que o reconheciam como um cidadão comum – e a baixinha chorou emocionada por horas.

— É diferente dessa vez. Nunca saí com uma humana, apenas com outras androides. Não quero que seja uma experiência ruim para ela e nem para mim.

— Deixa de bobagem! Desde quando o desconhecido te trouxe medo?! — rebateu sem perder a serenidade e ele grunhiu. Várias vezes teve pavor do inexplorável e ela sabia bem daquilo. — Não existe diferença entre uma coisa e outra, somos todos bagunçados e confusos da mesma forma. Vocês vão apenas passar um tempo juntos e se conhecer melhor, não é como se fossem casar.

— Eu quero que seja um encontro memorável. Não sei se estou me equivocando demais, mas ela é tão encantadora que quero impressioná-la para que tentemos algo sério. Não sei, quem sabe? Ninguém sabe com total certeza de nada. — começou a balbuciar e se perder nas palavras, com medo de algum julgamento negativo. Os próprios desejos pareciam seguros e reais dentro de si, não queria que ninguém o desmotivasse de alguma forma.

Hinata riu do jeito atrapalhado do amigo e brincou:

— Você fala tão bem dessa moça que até eu estou me apaixonando.

O evento já estava em seus dias finais, entretanto não deixava de ser encantador. Todas as barracas continham um pouco da cultura de outros países, sendo uma mistura de muitas cores, comidas, decorações e roupas. No mês de junho o famoso Beacon Park desativava todos os seus brinquedos e atrações assustadoras durante uma semana, dando espaço para o "Festival das Nações".

Naquela tarde de sábado pouco ensolarada, Tenten e Neji caminhavam lado a lado observando tudo com visível adoração. Os braços cobertos pela roupa roçavam às vezes conforme os passos que davam e sorriam um para o outro de tempos em tempos, estavam se divertindo de verdade.

Horas antes, quando o moreno parou na frente de sua casa com um carro prata, ela sentiu como se as pernas tivessem virado gelatina. Finalmente estava acontecendo, parecia um sonho. Saiu com uma blusa vermelha e uma saia justa que ia até os joelhos sentindo-se maravilhosa, a mulher mais linda de todo o mundo; a sua confiança aumentou ainda mais quando foi elogiada pelo homem ao sentar no banco do passageiro. Não precisou de muito para que ela se soltasse e aproveitasse cada minuto ao lado do seu príncipe.

— O Egito tem uma das culturas mais encantadoras que já vi. — Neji comentou ao pararem em frente a barraca observando as esculturas que imitavam as pirâmides. — Você já visitou outro país?

— Não que eu me lembre, adoraria conhecer outros lugares. E você?

— Conheço apenas o Japão.

A morena prendeu o lábio superior entre os dentes, formando uma careta por um momento. Em seguida decidiu relatar um tanto incerta:

— Ah, na verdade já visitei sim. Não que conte como uma viagem propriamente dita, mas a cada dois meses eu vou à Toronto.

— E o que tem de divertido para fazer lá? — incentivou a conversa; os dois ainda estavam parados no mesmo lugar.

— Eu só vou para fazer alguns exames, não vi nada de muito divertido até agora. Mesmo pelo pouco que vejo, o Canadá é lindo.

Neji murmurou em concordância, contudo outra coisa o chamou a atenção. Ele puxou-a delicadamente pelo pulso, apontando animado para a barraca do Japão. Haviam vários vasos pintados com grandes dragões coloridos logo em sua entrada; ele sentiu uma forte nostalgia e uma onda de felicidade.

— Finalmente poderei te apresentar a kikyou. — comentou enquanto segurava um dos origâmis que estava em uma das bancadas. Eram três flores feitas a mão, duas roxas e uma azul, juntas em uma vasinho de papel. — O que acha delas?

— São lindas.

— Agora entende por que te dei este apelido, não? — as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que pudesse segurá-las, porém não se sentiu constrangido ou desconfortável. Era verdade, a Mitsashi era linda, muito mais do que as flores inclusive. Abriu um sorriso espontâneo ao ver as bochechas coradas dela, olhando-o com ternura. — Essas não se comparam às reais, mas agora você pode guardar de recordação desse dia.

— O quê? — balbuciou perdida; o seu cérebro havia fritado com aquela cena. O sorriso, o gesto e as palavras... Neji a fazia suspirar sem precisar de muito e cada vez mais se via presa por ele.

O moreno entregou algumas notas para a responsável da barraca e depositou o arranjo com cuidado na palma da mão de Tenten.

— São suas agora.

Sem saber como retribuir, ela esticou o corpo até estar na altura do rosto do homem e deixou um beijo rápido em sua bochecha. Foi a vez dele de suspirar.

Saíram da barraca com os corpos quentes, encantados cada um a sua maneira com o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Tenten deu uma olhada para o lado e percebeu como as íris dele brilhavam sob a escuridão que começava a tomar conta da cidade. Eram de um tom tão lindo e incomum, nunca havia se deparado com olhos daquele tipo. Por vezes encontrou vermelhos, roxos e rosas que eram modificados através de concorridas cirurgias em hospitais oculares, mas nunca perolados como o dele.

— Quando te vi pela primeira vez achei que tinha algo de errado com você. — a morena comentou ainda o encarando com grande interesse. Neji arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando entender sobre o que falavam, de repente se sentindo estranho por estar sendo tão observado; era um estranho bom, porém. Ela logo tratou de continuar: — Os seus olhos. Achei que não era capaz de enxergar.

— Ah, sim! São de uma cor muito incomum, mas agradeço por terem me feito assim.

Tenten não segurou a risada alta, um tanto escandalosa, achando que ele estava falando sobre os seus pais. Uma piadinha.

Ele não entendeu muito bem o que havia sido tão engraçado, mas a risada dela o fez sorrir.

Passaram em frente à barraca do Peru e ganharam saquinhos de pipoca. O rosto da morena iluminou-se com uma alegria quase infantil e logo pegou um punhado de pipoca com a mão levando em direção a boca, no entanto pensou melhor e resolveu guardar para mais tarde. Neji sorriu ainda mais e entregou o saquinho que havia ganhado para ela, intocado.

— Você não quer pipoca mesmo? Não experimentou nada até agora, está tudo bem? — a mulher indagou preocupada, por mais que também não tivesse comido nada. Ele assentiu com educação, mais confuso ainda, começando a se preocupar. Tenten não ligava ou não sabia...?

— Eu não preciso comer, só o thirium me basta.

A morena arregalou os olhos e um punhado de pipoca caiu dos saquinhos; de repente as suas mãos não sabiam mais executar as simples funções, moles assim como o resto do seu corpo. Ela ficou parada no lugar, tentando entender o que havia acabado de ouvir.

— Você toma thirium? Isso não é tóxico para...? — a voz foi morrendo ao poucos no final da frase, indecisa se deveria continuar com aquela indagação.

— O meu corpo é constituído por ele, é o que me mantém funcionando. É igual ao sangue.

— Mas faz mal para a nossa saúde.

Neji juntou as sobrancelhas tentando entender o que havia a deixado paralisada na constatação, a frase parecia solta e perdida naquela conversa, sem conexão com nada. Um comichão em sua barriga indicava que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo e odiava aquela sensação ao olhar para os belos olhos assustados da mulher. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado ao redor deles; presenças passavam, riam e conversaram alto, mas estavam presos naquele momento, naquela tensão.

Ele conteve a vontade de scannear os sinais vitais dela através de um gadget do seu programa; os batimentos cardíacos e a linguagem interna eram capazes de dizer muito sobre uma pessoa, quase um leitor de mentes. Era uma habilidade útil na polícia, como durante um interrogatório ou uma apreensão, mas o usar naquele momento seria trapacear, e ele lutava muito para se integrar entre os humanos ao máximo que podia. Não era certo fazer aquilo com ela, tinha que conter os seus instintos e esperar a situação se desenrolar.

Precisou relembrar de várias sessões da terapia para se conter.

— Hu-Humanos não podem tomar thirium, Neji. — gaguejou incerta. Não sabia nomear o que sentia depois de juntar as peças na sua cabeça. — Você é um... Você não é humano?

O Hyuuga deu alguns pequenos passos para trás como se tivesse levado um chute e cruzou os braços, focando as íris claras na expressão estranha da mulher. Um buraco se abriu em seu peito, uma sensação gelada tomava conta do seu corpo. Ela não o encarava de volta.

— Você não sabia? Eu... Eu pensei que soubesse. Sou um androide, Tenten.

Antes, porém, que pudesse se explicar ou perguntar o que havia de errado, ela bateu em seu ombro com a mão livre e começou a andar depressa em direção a saída. A voz se tornando cada vez mais distante e baixa conforme ia se afastando, despedindo-se de forma urgente:

— Desculpa, eu lembrei que preciso ir agora. Estou atrasada para tomar os meus remédios. Nos... Nos vemos depois.

A Mitsashi chegou em sua casa ofegante; havia voltado a pé, correndo como uma maratonista. Os sacos de pipoca estavam vazios em suas mãos, todas caídas pelo caminho, e o pequeno arranjo de origâmis estava quase desmanchado entre seus dedos trêmulos. Ela suspirou fundo antes de jogar tudo no chão com força.

O que havia acontecido?

Em seus 27 anos de vida Tenten nunca havia levantado a hipótese de que sairia com um androide. Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos se imaginou apaixonada por um.

Era muita informação para processar. Sentia-se confusa e dividida. Neji ser um androide não mudava a forma como ela o via, não mudava em nada a personalidade e o caráter dele.

Ou mudava?

Por que mudaria?

Lembrou do dia da sua demissão na fábrica e do encontro que teve com a sua substituta. A androide era tão bela e inteligente, rápida nas contas e na organização, preenchia relatórios de duzentas páginas em cinco minutos. A pele negra e lisa, os cabelos cacheados e de um tom acobreado. Parecia uma modelo, no entanto era fria como uma pedra de gelo. Não sorria, não conversava muito e até a voz parecia de alguém sem vida.

Antes da revolução eram todos assim, mas e depois? Será que conseguiram mudar tanto a ponto de se tornarem como os humanos? Eram capazes de sentir de verdade?

Ainda havia muita discussão sobre o fato. Ninguém sabia dizer ao certo o que havia acontecido após a divergência, como eles eram capazes de se relacionar com os outros e entre eles. O relacionamento entre androides e humanos também era objeto de estudos e de muito julgamento. Como poderia um ser vivo e um ser mecânico ficarem juntos?

A mulher não sabia o que pensar, havia construído uma vida de conto de fadas ao lado dele e tudo pegou fogo. Era como se tivesse um incêndio em seu castelo encantado e restavam poucas coisas para salvar.

Nem em um bilhão de anos desconfiaria que ele não era humano, não conseguia encaixar isso em sua cabeça.

Neji não era nada como uma máquina sem vida. Neji era um humano perfeito... Perfeito demais!

Ela havia o pintado de forma tão inalcançável e sem defeitos que as informações se misturavam em sua cabeça. Se ele era capaz de sentir de verdade, demonstrava gostar dela. Mas e se ele fingia sentir algo? Por qual motivo que fosse, e se... Não! o Hyuuga doce e gentil não seria capaz de fazer isso, não é?

A morena pulou na cama e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, abafando um grito frustrado.

Ele havia se mostrado tão mortal e frágil em vários momentos, a preocupação e carinho para com ela pareciam tão genuínos. O coração palpitava ao lembrar do sorriso largo dele olhando as barracas do festival.

Por que de repente ela se sentia tão vulnerável? Não era assim. Onde estava o seu lado maduro e lógico?

Ela reviveu os momentos daquele dia. Era como se o sentido voltasse ao seu corpo aos poucos, as dúvidas e inseguranças dando uma trégua para que pensasse com racionalidade. Haviam tido um encontro divertido, até romântico. Mas ela surtou e o deixou para trás, sozinho. Havia o abandonado, sem explicação alguma!

— Meu Deus, que horror... — murmurou assustada consigo mesma. Os seus impulsos haviam extrapolado qualquer senso de humanidade que tinha. Que ironia!

Ele devia estar tão confuso e chateado. Apenas pensar naquela possibilidade deixava o coração da mulher destruído. Até o momento ele não havia dado pretextos para que ela duvidasse do seu interesse e do seu apreço.

Voltou para a sala e juntou o resto da bagunça. Com certo arrependimento tentou arrumar o origâmi da kikyou para que estivesse apresentável de novo. Sentiu-se péssima por ter agido sem pensar sendo que Neji não havia feito nada de errado, era o medo do desconhecido falando mais alto dentro de Tenten; o seu preconceito e os seus julgamentos agindo sem controle e sem motivos, provavelmente magoando-o.

Levou o presente até o seu quarto e o deixou em cima da cabeceira da cama. Repuxou os lábios em um sorriso chateado enquanto abria o contato do Hyuuga e digitava uma mensagem.

Como diria a doutora Michaels: a desculpa sincera era a porta de ouro e o diálogo, a chave mestra.

Você está acordado, Neji? - 08:44 pm

Eu entendo se não quiser conversar comigo agora, mas eu preciso me explicar. - 08:48 pm

Não quero deixá-lo mal por um comportamento imbecil e infundado meu. Não há nada de errado com você e o encontro de hoje foi maravilhoso. - 08:57 pm

O androide estava sentado em sua cama, encarando as mensagens em dúvida de como as responderia. Estava chateado e apreensivo.

Tentou por várias vezes forçar o seu sistema a entrar em modo de inércia assim que chegou em seu apartamento, para não ter que lidar com os seus pensamentos agitados naquele momento, mas não conseguia se desligar. Havia feito várias autoanálises e o sistema apontava que estava tudo bem.

Não estava. A sua cabeça não estava nada bem.

Não precisou pensar por muito mais tempo até uma ligação da mulher pular no seu celular. Atendeu apressado, sentindo o thirium bombear com rapidez.

— Alô?

— Eu entendo se não quiser falar nada, mas eu não conseguiria dormir em paz depois de tudo o que fiz. — as palavras da morena se atropelavam, sedentas para serem expelidas e resolverem a situação. Ela começou a andar pelo cômodo, incapaz de ficar parada. — O que eu fiz foi... Bom, uma imbecilidade sem tamanho. Eu não consigo acreditar em mim mesma, na minha capacidade de estragar tudo, explodir uma oportunidade que eu tanto queria. Me desculpa por ter te tratado de forma rude hoje. Você não merece isso, Neji. Fui uma babaca de formas inimagináveis enquanto você foi um verdadeiro cavalheiro desde o começo. Me perdoa por ter te deixado para trás depois... Depois da nossa conversa.

O Hyuuga ficou em silêncio, absorvendo o que ouvira. A voz trêmula e agitada dela causavam um conforto no seu coração, ele não queria a julgar mal e sentia sinceridade no que dizia. Doutor Collins estaria orgulhoso do seu avanço.

— Eu peço desculpas se a deixei desconfortável ou irritada hoje, de alguma forma.

— Não, Neji! — cortou-o apressada, sentindo os olhos quentes e marejados. Mas que droga! Por que ele tinha que ser tão gentil? — Por favor não diga isso. Eu reagi mal a algo que não é culpa sua. Quero dizer, você é você. Eu gosto de você por quem é, entende?

— Tudo bem, Tenten. A informação pode ter sido um grande choque.

— Foi sim, mas foi uma grande besteira. Você... Você é uma pessoa muito boa. — deu ênfase à palavra, logo voltando a falar com agitação: — Eu quero compensar por hoje, que foi maravilhoso. Agradeço por ter me convidado e me diverti muito.

— Eu também me diverti bastante, apesar do final ter sido um tanto trágico. — tentou brincar com a situação, contudo ganhou uma risada esganiçada de volta. Talvez estivesse muito cedo para piadas.

— O final foi desnecessário. Você é incrível, Neji.

— Você também é, Tenten.

— Está... Está chateado?

Era um bom questionamento e o suspiro ao fim da frase dela causou pequenos choques no sistema do androide, como pequenos arrepios.

— Fiquei sim. E confuso também. Mas não posso te julgar, não estou na posição de julgar ninguém. Aceito as suas desculpas.

— Podemos conversar melhor depois do meu expediente na segunda? Eu entendo totalmente se não quiser, eu sou uma babaca e...

— Tudo bem. Até segunda, kikyou. Boa noite.

E desligou. Sentiu que era o certo a fazer ou ela acabaria se afundando ainda mais na culpa e na balbuciação.

Talvez estivesse sendo bonzinho demais, criando expectativas em demasia, porém sentiu-se bem ao receber as desculpas sinceras e ser capaz de seguir em frente com aquilo. Podia não conhecer tudo sobre a Mitsashi, entretanto tinha certeza de que ela nunca seria capaz de o magoar de propósito.

Um segundo encontro para conversarem melhor era o que bastava. Se não desse certo ou se percebesse que seria difícil uma proximidade maior, voltaria à estaca zero: sem relacionamento entre humano e androide.

Poderia ser um balde de água fria para ele, mas sabia os seus limites e tinha noção do quanto a sua saúde mental aguentava.


	3. Explosão

Os minutos pareciam passar com uma lentidão torturante, se arrastando cada vez mais, como se zombassem da ansiedade da mulher e tivessem combinado de demorar o triplo. Mesmo assim ela se mantinha sorrindo e falante com todos os pacientes que aguardavam na recepção.

Era o vigésimo, talvez vigésimo primeiro, encontro que teria com Neji. Depois daquele primeiro encontro com um final fracassado começaram a passar mais tempo juntos com um clima mais leve. Tenten pedia desculpa sempre que se lembrava daquele dia, e ele ria tentando fazer com que ela parasse de se sentir tão culpada. Já era passado e os dois estavam em outro estágio do relacionamento, mais íntimos um do outro.

O Hyuuga se esforçava para deixar os medos e as inseguranças de lado quando estavam juntos. A Mitsashi se empenhava para entender as próprias limitações e parar com todos os prejulgamentos que fazia sobre ele. O sentimento não havia mudado para nenhum dos dois, sentiam-se cada vez mais bobos e... Apaixonados.

A morena suspirou quando tornou a ficar sozinha no ambiente. Passou os dedos sobre os lábios sem batom e lembrou do beijo que trocaram no quinto encontro. Estavam assistindo a um filme chatinho de super heróis que havia acabado de lançar, e aconteceu. Foi desajeitado e as bocas até doeram de tanta força que aplicaram, desesperados por um contato. Depois pegaram o jeito um do outro e os beijos foram ficando cada vez melhores, aqueles que deixam sem fôlego e com as pernas bambas. As mãos exploravam o corpo alheio, apertando e massageando onde podiam, aproveitando cada centímetro pelo contato.

Sentia saudade dele, por mais que tivessem se visto há dois dias. Estava preocupada também; Neji não parecia muito bem quando a convidou para irem a uma cafeteria naquela tarde. A voz estava mais agitada do que o normal, no entanto em certos momentos parecia até perdido em outro mundo. Ela sabia que o período de licença estava acabando e logo ele voltaria à delegacia. Será que aquilo o estava fazendo mal? Não haviam comentado muito sobre o assunto, ela não queria o forçar a ter lembranças desagradáveis; Tenten torcia para que ao menos para o doutor Collins ele se abrisse.

Neji realmente estava estranho, mesmo depois da sessão de terapia daquela tarde. Durante todo o caminho até o destino deles foi com a música ligada e conversava com cuidado, parecia ter medo de falar de alguma coisa errada. Segurava entre os dedos livres a mão da morena, massageando e fazendo carinho a todo instante. Tenten inventava mil assuntos para tentar distraí-lo, cada vez mais angustiada com a situação. Ele sentia-se agradecido pelo cuidado dela e ao mesmo tempo incomodado por não ser capaz de disfarçar. Queria poder silenciar os seus pensamentos impulsivos e negativos. Estava deixando o seu temor falar mais alto, enchendo-se de limitações acreditando que ela e ele não dariam certo.

E por que não dariam? Já não estavam dando?

Quanto mais se perguntava isso mais pesada a sua consciência ficava. Não devia nem pensar naquela possibilidade. Hinata havia gritado ao telefone pedindo para que ele parasse de ser besta e agisse com o “coração”. Como se fosse fácil assim!

Os outros relacionamentos não haviam sido tão intensos, ele nunca havia sentido tamanha vontade de proteger, cuidar e mimar outro ser vivente quanto sentia com a morena. Trocavam mensagens o dia todo, mesmo se há poucas horas houvessem se encontrado. Davam presentes um para o outro sem razões especiais, apenas porque queriam ver o sorriso no rosto alheio. Dormiram abraçados uma única vez, em um piquenique no parque, mas Neji queria que aquilo se repetisse até o fim dos seus dias. Sentir o calor humano, a respiração calma e os batimentos cardíacos dela tão próximos de si.

Estava tão nervoso naquele dia porque queria dar um grande passo na relação e não sabia como ela reagiria. Seria muito cedo para pedi-la em namoro? Hinata achava que não e ainda ameaçou que se o moreno não pedisse, ela mesmo voltaria para Detroit e pediria por ele. A literatura dizia que o momento precisava ser oportuno e as intenções entre o casal precisavam ser claras. Será que ele havia demonstrado o suficiente? Não seria uma surpresa desagradável para a Mitsashi?

Ele não tinha muita experiência, ultimamente estava assistindo muitos filmes de romance e lendo muitos livros também. Querendo ou não, humanos e androides eram diferentes. Estavam se igualando aos poucos, mas ainda eram diferentes. Tinha receio de ser uma relação tão intensa que o deixaria em pedaços, mas... Sentia-se tão bem ao lado dela que era capaz de se reconstruir com todo o carinho que ela o dava. Isso bastava, não?

A cafeteria estava movimentada, em seu horário de pico, no entanto era como se os dois estivessem sozinhos em uma bolha própria.

Em seus mundinhos particulares apenas o outro tinha espaço suficiente para ficar.

— Você envelhece? — Tenten jogava as perguntas como se fosse uma máquina preparada para tal. Não tinha filtro nenhum, o que surgia ela perguntava. O Hyuuga respondia todas com prontidão, algumas vezes se enrolando um pouco com as palavras tamanho o seu nervosismo em tentar parecer normal.

— Mais ou menos. Eu fico ultrapassado, mas tenho alguns códigos que me permitem ter a aparência modificada ao longo dos anos como se envelhecesse.

— Isso parece interessante. Até os seus cabelos ficam brancos?

— Acho que sim. Provavelmente a CyberLife vai lançar alguma atualização do tipo em breve.

— Será que lançarão algo para que você possa ter filhos também? — era uma curiosidade genuína. A Mitsashi sabia que ele tinha uma estrutura anatômica igual a um humano, ou seja, tinha um pênis.

E mesmo que ainda não houvessem tido relações sexuais, tinham essa liberdade para fazer as perguntas sem causar constrangimento.

O sexo não era uma prioridade na sua vida. Por mais que tivesse 27 anos e alguns poucos namorados na conta, não conseguia se entregar para alguém sem o conhecer de verdade. Devia ter feito sexo umas sete ou oito vezes durante toda a vida, pelo que se lembrava.

Não havia tido a oportunidade de fazer algo com o Hyuuga, mas sentia muita vontade e muita segurança de se entregar para ele.

— Essa eu não sei. Creio que seja inviável e até impossível para androides terem filhos.

— Nada é inviável ou impossível para a tecnologia. — retrucou certeira, enlaçando o braço em volta do dele. Estavam sentados lado a lado e ela não tardou em encostar a cabeça no ombro do homem. — Fico imaginando como seriam os bebês iguais a você. Teriam cabelos maravilhosos..

— Se tiverem o seu rosto serão bebês perfeitos.

A mulher sorriu, concordando convencida. Neji emanava um calor agradável que a deixava bem, o que fez com que a frase seguinte escapasse dos seus lábios como um segredo:

— Às vezes eu penso em como é estranho eu ter me apaixonado por um androide. Estranho, mas bom.

O Hyuuga arregalou os olhos, sentindo cada parte do seu sistema pifar por alguns segundos. Levou uma mecha do cabelo para trás da orelha, sem saber como agir. Havia passado o dia todo nervoso, pensando na relação dos dois, mas com poucas palavras a Mitsashi havia conseguido acalmar qualquer bobagem que estava pensando. A brecha havia chegado. 

— Sobre isso... Nós estamos mesmo apaixonados, certo?

— Pensei que isso... Isso estivesse claro.

Perdiam-se nas frases como duas crianças incapazes de falar com coerência, o que lhes causava um tanto de ódio pela reação boba que tinham. Eram adultos bem resolvidos ou não?

Neji respirou fundo e a afastou com delicadeza. Virou o corpo para que estivessem de frente e segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, frias e inquietas. Se fosse capaz de suar com certeza estaria encharcado da cabeça aos pés.

— Não leve como uma ofensa, por favor. Eu não duvidei dos seus sentimentos em momento algum, só não sei como começar o assunto. — explicou-se agitado, se martirizando pela escolha errada de palavras. — Desculpe por estar tão distante hoje, mas estive preocupado com a nossa relação. Achei que seria impossível algo entre nós, por mais que sejamos tão compatíveis, e vejo que fui bobo por ter pensado nessa possibilidade. Eu tenho certeza do que quero e precisamos conversar sobre isso: você aceita tentar algo mais sério comigo?

Tenten juntou as sobrancelhas pensando no sentido da frase. Naquele momento resolveu deixar para trás toda a bobagem de vida adulta e caiu de braços abertos no conto de fadas que começava a se construir na sua frente. De novo.

— Você quer dizer namorar?

— Sim, eu quis dizer isso. Mas podemos ir com calma nessa parte. — o moreno respondeu sem jeito, desviando os olhos dela por alguns segundos, tentando se acalmar. Havia pensado tanto naquele momento que esquecia as palavras e definições mais simples.

— É claro que eu aceito!

A mulher jogou-se no androide capturando os seus lábios. Pouco importava se alguém os olhava, o momento merecia um beijo de verdade. Era tão novo e tão gratificante para os dois como as coisas estavam acontecendo. Descobriam-se e redescobriam-se juntos, aprendiam muito sobre infinitas coisas e os sentimentos que carregavam quase não cabiam no peito. Era nítido o quanto se gostavam e faziam bem um para o outro, se completavam.

Um androide e uma humana.

Neji sentia-se um verdadeiro besta por ter pensado que não dariam certo, por ter deixado a sua insegurança falar mais alto. Estava tentando mudar e sabia que conseguiria. Enquanto a tinha em seus braços, com a boca doce e macia grudada na sua, sentia-se completo e capaz de fazer qualquer coisa.

Agora que eram namorados queria dedicar os seus pensamentos e lembranças somente a ela, nada mais o impediria de ser feliz. 

O celular da Mitsashi tremeu em cima da mesa, descontrolado. Um alarme constante soava oscilante, ora baixinho ora estourando. Ela se afastou do moreno com pesar, torcendo os lábios ao olhar para o aparelho barulhento. Precisou de alguns minutos persistindo até que todo o escândalo cessasse, porém não demorou muito para que tudo se iniciasse novamente.

— Não é melhor irmos embora?

— É só o alarme de sempre, não é nada urgente.

— É urgente sim, só vai desligar quando o sensor no seu corpo se normalizar e identificar os remédios que você precisa tomar. — ele argumentava com clara preocupação. Não sabia muito sobre a doença, no entanto não arriscaria nem por um segundo o bem estar dela. — Vamos!

— Não, é bobagem. Alguns minutos não vão me matar, ele só é muito escandaloso mesmo.

— Kikyou, eu te levo, não se arrisque dessa forma. — fez menção de levantar da mesa, contudo ela o segurou com delicadeza, o fazendo voltar a cadeira. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentia livre e dona da própria vida, queria aproveitar aquilo ao máximo. A sua felicidade tinha nome e sobrenome – e estava sentado ao seu lado –, ela não deixaria que escapasse naquele momento.

— Por favor... Não vai acontecer nada, Neji. Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você mais um pouquinho.

— Eu te avisei! Você pensa demais quando não precisa. — dizia Hinata ao telefone. Assim que avisou que havia voltado para o apartamento ela logo o ligou e insistiu que ele contasse tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

— Não é como se eu tivesse um botão na cabeça que desligasse os pensamentos. 

— Daqui para frente é só alegria, meu bem. Trate de expulsar essa insegurança e focar na sua bela namorada.

E o moreno não conteve o sorriso. Estava namorando Mitsashi Tenten, a mulher mais linda, doce e esforçada que já havia conhecido. Logo voltaria ao trabalho na polícia também e as coisas se encaixavam com tamanha naturalidade que ele nem percebia. Sentia-se vivo, muito vivo, mais vivo do que já se sentira antes.

Queria tentar tudo o que não havia tido coragem de tentar antes, pois sabia que teria alguém o apoiando e o ajudando a todo instante, o incentivando na caminhada de ser mais humano.

O alarme em seu celular apitava como se estivesse à beira de um colapso; no meio de uma explosão e berrasse por ajuda. Havia atrasado em uma hora e meia os seus remédios e suas vitaminas, não era como se fosse grande coisa. Ficaria bem, por mais que uma dorzinha de cabeça irritante estivesse surgindo.

Revirou os olhos quando o alarme foi substituído pelo toque comum de uma ligação. Já sabia quem era e sentia-se como uma criança quando era tão vigiada daquela forma.

Os seus pais não gostavam de comentar sobre a sua doença, ela pouco sabia sobre o que havia acontecido. Sabia que havia ficado de cama por um bom tempo e que alucinara sem parar durante semanas, contudo era como se uma grande nuvem cobrisse essa parte da sua vida. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que os dois a protegiam como se fosse feita de cristal.

— Mitsashi Tenten! Por que não tomou os seus remédios ainda? E por que não me atendeu quando te liguei das outras vezes? — esbravejou a sua mãe assim que aceitou a chamada. O celular da mais velha apitava no mesmo tanto que o da filha, acusando com desespero a falha da mulher.

— Eu já estou indo. Tive um compromisso e durou mais do que imaginei.

— Você sabe que precisa seguir à risca. Vou ficar esperando você tomar, depois desligo. Anda logo, minha filha!

A morena parou em frente ao seu balcão e ficou observando os frascos gigantes no cantinho dele. Todos os dias, de manhã e à noite, precisava tomar tudo certinho. Não tinham gosto de nada, porém eram como mágica, sentia-se outra pessoa logo que os tomava.

Esticou a mão livre para pegar o de vidro verde escuro, mas parou o trajeto no meio do caminho.

— Mãe, eu... Qual é o remédio mesmo?

— O quê? Leia o papel, está do lado.

E estava mesmo, porém as letras se embaralhavam. Era como se não entendesse aquela língua ou não soubesse mais ler. Franziu o cenho e tentou focar a visão.

Azul, verde e amarelo. Olhou de novo para os remédios e não sabia qual cor eram. O que era azul? O que fazia ali? Onde os seus pais estavam? Por que estava sozinha? Que casa era aquela?

Os seus lábios tremerem e um som desconexo saiu da sua boca, quase como um choramingo.

— Filha? Fala com a mamãe, por favor. O que está acontecendo?

— Eu... Ir... Casa... Embora! — a voz estava trêmula e gaguejante, as palavras jogadas tentando formar uma frase. A morena se esforçava, contudo era como se não soubesse mais falar. Nem ler. Nem andar. Nem compreender.

Ela começou a esquecer de tudo e lembrar de tudo. A mente subia e descia como um elevador descontrolado. A cabeça estava embaralhando, pesada e ao mesmo tempo leve. Como se estivesse presa em um sonho, a visão ficou embaçada.

Uma pontada na cabeça a fez soltar um grito alto, puxou o cabelo com a mão livre e uma série de frases pulou na sua frente, como se estivessem sendo escritas em uma tela de computador.

“Alzheimer”

“Ela é muito nova”

“Tem que ter uma saída”

“Vocês aceitam mudar o rumo da ciência e da tecnologia?”

Alguns pontinhos vermelhos e pretos subiam e desciam, pareciam números e letras, ela não tinha certeza.

Estava com frio. Estava com medo.

Viu uma luz azul brilhar na frente dos seus olhos, turvando a visão de vez. Antes de derrubar o celular, a voz da sua mãe soava desesperada e longe. O corpo foi caindo aos poucos; primeiro de joelhos e depois de bruços, a dor aguda se espalhando por tudo.

Foi a última coisa que sentiu antes de desligar-se do mundo.


	4. Brasa

O corpo da mulher estava inerte em cima da maca fria, oito pessoas com jalecos brancos a rodeavam e escreviam cada sinal que brilhava no grande computador ao seu lado. O casal de idade já avançada observava atrás de uma janela de vidro tudo o que faziam, aflitos e com um grande desespero estampado no rosto.

— Boa tarde, meus caros. — saudou o homem de aparência despojada e um pequeno birote no topo da cabeça. Elijah Kamski, o próprio. — Creio que devem estar temerosos, mas eu não falho em minhas criações. Vocês sabem que estão em boas mãos.

— Por favor, tem alguma informação concreta sobre o que aconteceu? — a mulher segurava as duas mãos contra o peito como se protegendo de um mal invisível. O vestido florido e colorido contrastava com a palidez de sua face. O medo de que a filha perdesse a memória mais uma vez era demais para suportar, aquele homem excêntrico era realmente a sua última esperança.

— Ela se desligou porque faltou thirium em seu sistema. O atraso quase custou o bom funcionamento do projeto, mas já estamos estáveis. — entregou para o casal uma prancheta cheia de papéis sobre Tenten. — O próximo passo será implantar um sistema digestivo ainda mais eficiente capaz de destruir a comida com mais naturalidade, sem danificar nenhuma outra parte. Enquanto isso continuem salientando que a dieta dela deve ser leve e com alimentos moles, fácies de mastigar.

Os três voltaram instantemente os olhos para aquele corpo sintético e branco, o que antes era Tenten Mitsashi agora revelava a sua verdadeira essência, àquela que ela não imaginava ser ou ter. Não haviam cabelos longos e sedosos em volta da cabeça, muito menos lábios rosados e macios. Os olhos parados. Os pelos do seu corpo não estavam há vista em lugar algum e as unhas das mãos eram de um tom sem vida. O peito estava aberto, escancarado como o capô de um carro, e as pessoas se debruçavam sobre ele fazendo milhares de anotações.

Era apenas uma carcaça mecânica – o esboço de um ser humano – repleta de fios elétricos e componentes de cobre.

Uma androide.

— Os sinais de esquecimento... — foi a vez do pai de Tenten falar ou pelo menos tentar. Doía ver que a sua filha tão querida não era mais a mesma, mas também jamais permitiria que a doença a levasse sendo tão nova. Nunca se perdoaria se não tivesse tentado outra saída.

— Não se preocupem com isso. — tão seguro e cheio de si, Elijah rebatia cada medo daquele casal como se não fosse nada. Para ele não era mesmo; máquinas poderiam alcançar a perfeição, contudo precisavam de tempo para tal. O mesmo acontecia com Tenten, aos poucos iam fazendo modificações e atualizações que a deixavam cada vez mais próxima do que desejavam. — Foi um erro em uma das sequências de códigos que já foi corrigido, ela está apta a voltar com a vida normal. Os dados estão tão funcionais quanto o de um adulto da idade dela. As memórias humanas estão intactas, o Alzheimer não chegou nem perto de corroer a memória robótica.

A mulher levou uma das mãos à cabeça, suspirando com grande alívio. Lembrava com exatidão do dia em que havia recebido a notícia de que Tenten estava desenvolvendo a doença de uma forma mais cruel, rápida e precocemente. Viu a filha definhar diante dos seus olhos em pouco tempo. Começou com pequenos apagões, a menina só tinha 16 anos e se perdeu na rua várias vezes ao voltar do colégio, confundia o próprio nome e chamava pelos pais quando os mesmos estavam na sua frente. Depois começou a ter falhas na escrita e leitura, por fim na fala. Comunicava-se como um bebê, repetindo palavras e sílabas inaudíveis. Há tempos não reconhecia mais os familiares, nem mesmo nos poucos momentos de “lucidez”.

Em alguns meses caiu de cama, não sabia se alimentar mais e o corpo padecia aos poucos. Os pais esconderam a situação da filha do resto do mundo, abatidos e desacreditados demais em tamanho sofrimento.

O mal de Alzheimer era comum em idosos, pessoas que já haviam vivido muito. Ver a pequena tão jovem e cheia de vida perder tudo era doloroso demais.

A luz no fim do túnel estava começando a se apagar, até que Elijah apareceu na porta da casa da família com uma proposta milagrosa. Depois da revolução pouco se ouviu falar dele, as más línguas diziam que havia feito os androides para se tornarem divergentes desde o começo. A reclusão havia sido a melhor saída para o homem, além de permitir que criasse e aperfeiçoasse ainda mais outros projetos.

Ele não se recordava como a história da família Mitsashi chegara aos seus ouvidos, mas foi como uma benção enviada diretamente do céu. Deus dava asa às cobras, afinal.

Prometendo fazer download da memória da garota para transferir em um cérebro robótico, ele e sua equipe trabalharam por quase um ano no projeto, não poderiam haver falhas na fase inicial. Enquanto isso Tenten definhava cada vez mais, o tempo estava contra eles, precisavam agir rápido para conseguir salvar o que ainda era saudável da mente dela.

Foi difícil recuperar as memórias boas e não acabar esbarrando no eterno esquecimento, o cérebro já fraco e esburacado. O Alzheimer era como um vírus de computador e eles não podiam deixar que o novo sistema fosse corroído por ele também.

Eles queriam que ela fosse o mais normal possível. As memórias e os sentimentos eram de sua vida humana, porém o corpo e todo o seu sistema interno eram de uma nova androide. A CyberLife ainda não poderia saber que Tenten existia e que se camuflava na multidão sem precisar se esforçar, com funções humanas perfeitas; a naturalidade e espontaneidade intrínsecos em suas configurações.

Ela era perigosa se utilizada para o mal, precisava ser descoberta no momento certo.

A junção da ciência e da tecnologia; um experimento proibido e pecaminoso, que apenas pais desesperados poderiam ter aceitado realizar. Um segredo que não pretendiam revelar a ninguém, mascarando o sumiço da menina por um grande tempo quando ainda tinha 16. Eles tinham o apoio certo para que tudo fosse bem acobertado, estavam seguros e queriam a sua filha única o mais segura possível também. Ela não fazia ideia do que era, a sua vida havia continuado com tranquilidade depois da “doença misteriosa”.

Quanto menos soubesse sobre a sua condição, maior a eficácia do seu funcionamento.

— Até o momento podemos afirmar que o experimento é um sucesso. O que acham de TM1010 para o nome do modelo dela? — o sorriso soberbo no canto dos lábios de Elijah e a pergunta irônica fizeram com que os dois mais velhos saíssem do transe em que estavam.

— Ela sempre será Tenten Mitsashi. — retrucou o pai sem tirar os olhos do corpo sintético e sem cor em cima da maca. Ainda era a sua amada filha.

— Obviamente. — o maldito sorriso nos lábios estava presente mais uma vez. Ele gostava de ver o caos e a confusão nas pessoas, queria ver o limite delas frente à dilemas diversos. TM1010 lhe parecia um nome adequado para a mulher-robô.

— Vocês sabem quem é Neji Hyuuga? — antes que outra provocação pudesse ser feita, uma senhora presente na sala junto com eles perguntou enquanto olhava uma tela de computador gigante contendo algumas memórias de Tenten.

— É um androide com quem ela anda saindo. Não pude conversar muito com ele, mas me parece alguém bom. Eles estão bem próximos, ela me disse estar... Apaixonada. — respondeu a mãe, de repente se sentindo aflita. — Vocês acham que haverá algum problema nessa relação?

— Oh, quem poderia imaginar tal encontro esplêndido? Dois seres vivos e ao mesmo tempo não vivos apaixonados um pelo outro. — Kamski foi ligeiro na observação, afastando-se dos dois e indo até o computador, onde uma foto com informações variadas sobre o androide apareciam. Uma em especial o fez ficar um tanto mais sério. — Nós precisamos conversar com Neji o quanto antes. Ele é um dos pouquíssimos androides que ainda tem scanner instalado e trabalha na polícia, se resolver utilizar nela verá a estrutura robótica. É melhor que saiba quem é Tenten agora e mantenha este segredo em segurança conosco.

— Eu nunca imaginaria isso! E se eles acabarem terminando? Não é perigoso? Nunca contamos para os outros namorados dela, isso me parece precipitado. — a cada segundo a mãe ficava mais nervosa, imaginando infinitas possibilidades onde tirariam a filha de si para fazer atrocidades ou a desligariam.

— Os outros não eram androides. Eu confio nas minhas criações e Neji Hyuuga parece uma peça rara, é melhor o terem por perto. Apenas expliquem a situação e o tragam aqui na próxima visita.

Uma batidinha no vidro fez com que a conversa chegasse ao seu fim. Todos sabiam o que aquilo significava.

— Senhor Kamski, estamos prontos.

Elijah acenou positivamente e a senhora sentada ao computador digitou com rapidez em seu teclado.

O corpo inerte começou a se transformar na frente dos olhos de seus telespectadores. A textura branca e sintética foi dando lugar a um tom de pele claro, com pequenos pelos e marquinhas. Os cabelos escuros reapareceram na cabeça, caindo como longas cascatas em volta de toda a maca. O peito se fechou sozinho, começando uma respiração lenta e tranquila.

Tenten Mitsashi estava ativa de novo.

A morena abriu os olhos e encarou o teto metálico e bem conhecido da máquina em que estava deitada. Sentia-se um pouco confusa, como sempre ficava depois da ressonância magnética. A sua consciência voltava aos poucos, era sempre muito nublado e esquisito.

Ela logo foi ajudada a sair do equipamento e levada até a outra sala, onde o médico conversava animado com os seus pais. O homem de cabelos já brancos tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e gesticulava abertamente. Sentou-se na poltrona vazia, analisando com leve confusão a roupa que usava. Não lembrava de ter vestido aquela blusa listrada, mas também não se lembrava do que havia comido no café da manhã. Só lembrava de ter chegado em casa depois de ser pedida em namoro por Neji no dia anterior, da sua mãe brigando por ter tomado os seus remédios mais tarde e... O que mais? Havia dormido muito, isso com certeza.

As últimas horas eram como um borrão estranho, a sua cabeça estava demais na lua, precisava descer o quanto antes. E com certeza havia se desligado daquela consulta por estar cansada da viagem, os seus 27 anos começavam a cobrar, então.

A sua mãe, como se percebesse o seu embaraçado, segurou uma de suas mãos com força. Os olhos escuros e sempre tão acolhedores lhe fitavam com carinho.

— Está tudo bem? — cochichou discreta para a filha enquanto o marido e o médico conversavam.

— Estou cansada.

— Nós já vamos embora. Você dormiu praticamente o caminho todo.

— Senhorita Mitsashi... — o velho doutor a chamou com afeição na voz, organizando algumas imagens e exames em cima da mesa. Ele era formado em medicina de verdade, contudo não exercia a função há anos. Era um contratado de Elijah que era chamado para fingir as consultas quando necessários, como se fosse o médico pessoal da família para o acompanhamento da “doença misteriosa”. Tenten o fascinava de maneiras inexplicáveis, era uma revolução para a ciência. — Tenho boas notícias: você está ótima.

— O senhor sempre fala isso. — riu sem graça. — Mas “estar ótima” não significa que preciso parar de vir aqui quase todo mês, né?

O velho acenou negativamente com a cabeça e abriu uma das gavetas, pegando vários frascos coloridos. Tenten suspirou fundo assim que todos foram empurrados na sua frente e um papel listando todas as alterações dos remédios foi entregue para ela.

Em cada cápsula havia uma dose de thirium e apenas isso. Era o que a mantinha funcionando no dia a dia, disfarçado em comprimidos médios e insossos.

Ela não sabia disso, claro.

— Todo cuidado é pouco, precisamos que a sua saúde permaneça estável. Adicionei mais algumas vitaminas e aumentei a dose de dois remédios. Siga à risca!

— Estaremos de olho nela. — o pai olhou-a com severidade e a mulher sentiu-se como uma criança de novo.

— Então não me estenderei mais no assunto. Nos vemos daqui dois meses.

O carro estava silencioso e Tenten observava as ruas pouco movimentadas com interesse. Toronto era realmente linda, ela torcia para que um dia fosse conhecer a cidade como turista e não como paciente.

O celular tocou dentro da bolsa e ela segurou um sorriso ao ver quem era. Haviam algumas chamadas perdidas do dia anterior e mais outras do presente dia. Um par de mensagens de texto também. Todas de Neji.

Não percebera que havia sumido tanto daquela forma. Realmente estava muito desligada, que péssima namorada estava sendo.

Será que havia avisado na clínica que faltaria? Precisava conferir depois.

— Kikyou, está tudo bem?

— Oi! Eu estou bem e você?

— É um grande alívio ouvir a sua voz. Agora estou bem melhor. Recebi uma ligação da sua mãe explicando que você precisou ir para o médico de repente.

A morena arqueou as sobrancelhas, tentando compreender aquela frase. Parando para pensar, não se recordava de ter uma consulta marcada naquele dia, com certeza estava mais distraída do que o normal. Ia cutucar a mãe, porém o homem continuou a falar:

— Ele reajustou a agenda, não é? Achei que tinha acontecido algo, mas a sua mãe foi bem agradável ao explicar a situação. Espero que eu não esteja soando como um louco desesperado, só fiquei preocupado. — Neji completou após o silêncio dela, incentivando-a a conversar com ele. Estava anestesiado de preocupação, precisava ouvir a voz dela o máximo que pudesse. Era também o seu primeiro dia de volta na polícia, o dia estava sendo agitado por si só. — Ela também me perguntou se eu sabia o motivo pelo qual você atrasou os seus remédios ontem.

— Espera... Por que ela te disse tudo isso? E como ela tem o seu número?

— Ele parecia tão preocupado, filha. — explicou a mulher no banco da frente, sorrindo divertida ao olhar para trás. — Você falou tanto dele nessas últimas semanas que não resisti em atender a ligação dele no seu celular.

A morena revirou os olhos, rindo. Agora que estava namorando não via mal algum na interação entre sua família e ele. Aliás, não via a hora de poder apresentá-lo corretamente aos pais.

— Eu não quero mais ser o motivo dos seus atrasos. Nada do que você fale vai me convencer do contrário, a sua mãe foi bem eloquente ao dizer que eu devo ficar de olho em você. 

— Oh não, mais uma babá não! — reclamou, tentando esconder um sorriso. Às vezes era um tormento ter tanta gente em cima de si, porém sentia-se amada e protegida também. Ela escutou barulhos altos ao fundo da ligação e imaginava que o departamento devia estar lotado; esperava poder encontrar o namorado mais tarde para saber nos mínimos detalhes como havia sido a sua volta. — Você está se sentindo bem?

— Sim, melhor do que achei que me sentiria. Posso passar mais tarde na sua casa?

— Você sabe que sim! Não quero te atrapalhar muito, então nos vemos mais tarde. Se cuida.

O moreno sentia que sorria como um bobo, mas não se importava.

— Até, kikyou.

“Eu te amo”. Neji pensou naquelas palavras, entretanto não as disse. Não queria soar muito piegas. Estava contente com as coisas como elas estavam no momento, sem pressa e sem ansiedade. Sentia uma brasa no peito que o aquecia por inteiro, por um momento o distraindo do caso longo de investigação que teria pela frente.

A porta fez um barulho estranho e a figura esguia de Neji entrou em seu campo de visão vestindo um casaco preto e com metade do cabelo preso. O cheiro cítrico perfumou todo o ambiente e Tenten sentiu o coração acelerar. Ele sorriu com carinho para ela, que terminava de arrumar o balcão em seu final de expediente.

— Vamos?

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e puxou com rapidez a blusa apoiada atrás da cadeira, andando até o namorado. Neji estendeu a mão direita e a morena não demorou para entrelaçar os seus dedos nos dele, saindo para a rua e deixando a clínica para trás. Antes que pudessem caminhar até o carro estacionado, o moreno abaixou-se até estar na altura do rosto dela e trocaram um beijo doce, sem pressa. Matando a saudade daquele dia longe e liberando todo o estresse do trabalho. Apenas um beijo e todas as energias estavam restauradas.

Estavam juntos há dois meses e finalmente poderia conhecer a família dela. Logo que voltou à delegacia os seus dias foram tomados por casos e mais casos infinitos de busca, pesquisa e apreensão. Parecia que aquele jantar com os Mitsashi nunca daria certo, mas mesmo assim todos os dias ele dava um jeito de encontrar a namorada, nem que fosse por breves minutinhos ou para dormir ao lado dela.

— Os meus pais estão ansiosos para te conhecer. A minha mãe vai te encher de perguntas.

— E eu responderei a todas com prazer.

— A noite vai ser bem longa. — Tenten disse divertida, apoiando a cabeça no braço dele.


	5. Chama

Na noite em que foi jantar com os pais da namorada, Neji Hyuuga se viu entre a chama e a espada.

Havia começado como uma refeição normal, fora muito bem recebido pelos dois mais velhos e sentiu-se acolhido enquanto conversavam amenidades. Ele não comeu nada e a família Mitsashi entendeu completamente, muito solícita com a situação e em nenhum momento o constrangendo. A mãe fazia várias perguntas sobre o trabalho na polícia, o que ele fazia no tempo livre e quais eram as suas ambições para o futuro. Nada que o deixasse desconfortável, porém. A mulher – as feições da filha lhe eram muito parecidas, a beleza bem herdada – parecia muito interessada em sua vida e mantinha um sorriso tão doce nos lábios que Neji só conseguia sorrir de volta primeiro, para então responder às perguntas com toda educação que tinha.

O pai comeu em silêncio na maior parte do tempo, observando com cuidado o novo genro. No entanto, mesmo com a sua falta de palavras, era um senhor educado e gentil, com a postura de um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Tenten entrava na conversa de vez em quando, entretanto deixava a mãe sanar toda a sua curiosidade com liberdade. Já havia imaginado que seria assim.

Estava sendo uma grande aventura para Neji. Nunca havia conhecido os pais de nenhuma namorada anteriormente, afinal todas eram androides que ainda tentavam se acostumar com a nova humanidade pós-revolução. No máximo conhecera antigos donos que agora se denominavam amigos ou família, sem mais nenhum tipo de escravidão ou submissão envolvidas.

Conhecer as pessoas reais que haviam concebido a mulher dos seus sonhos era diferente, a ideia o deixava com um comichão na barriga e uma ansiedade constate na mente. Aos poucos foi se soltando mais e nas primeiras horas o moreno se sentiu parte daquele ambiente, como um humano também. Ninguém o questionou sobre o fato de ser um androide, parecia um detalhe sem importância para eles, o que era bom.

Todavia foi quando o jantar acabou que a coisa tomou outro rumo.

O homem mais velho o chamou para terem uma conversa em particular em outra sala e Neji logo imaginou que seria sobre as reais intenções do rapaz com a sua filha. O moreno já tinha um discurso preparado e piscou para a namorada confiante antes de sair do cômodo.

Nem em um milhão de anos seria capaz de pensar na possibilidade de que a sua namorada era como ele. Ela era... Perfeita.

"Uma estrutura androide com uma mente completamente humana".

Cada palavra proferida pelo senhor mais velho, sempre com calma e de modo muito eloquente, fazia o Hyuuga estremecer. Não de medo, mas sim de euforia com as informações que recebia. 

Naquela noite Neji se viu entre a chama e a espada, no entanto escolheu ser consumido por todo o amor desmedido que sentia por Tenten Mitsashi.

Sentiu uma necessidade maior de a proteger, de cuidar dela e de evitar que qualquer coisa a atingisse. Ele sabia que poderiam usá-la para o mal, no entanto ele garantia que estaria ali para impedir aquilo. Garantia para o sogro e para si mesmo, jamais sairia do lado dela.

Por mais que os pais não desejassem contar naquele momento à filha, confiavam o suficiente nele para preservar aquele segredo, desejavam que o moreno ajudasse com a medicação e as consultas falsas, queriam que ela fosse preservada e um namorado androide-policial lhes parecia um enviado dos céus para ajudar na missão.

E lá no fundo ele tinha certeza de que o fio que os interligava não se romperia quando Tenten pudesse saber sobre a verdade.

O que sentia por ela não mudava, o deixava ainda mais encantado. Era errado se sentir daquela forma?

Neji pegou os frascos coloridos em cima do balcão e separou-os em uma fileira ao lado da banana. Ajeitou a xícara de chá na bandeja e foi em direção ao quarto com passos calmos. As informações do dia anterior ainda frescas em sua mente; o abraço apertado e o agradecimento velado dos dois mais velhos se repetiam em sua mente. Oficialmente era parte da família e manteria o segredo à salvo, junto com a sua bela amada.

Entrou no quarto e sorriu ao ver os cabelos da morena bagunçados no travesseiro amarelo, o resto do corpo e do rosto escondidos embaixo do lençol. Deixou a bandeja ao lado da cama e deitou com leveza em cima da namorada, distribuindo pequenos beijos por toda a extensão de pele que conseguia alcançar. Ela resmungou e riu baixinho, por fim se revelando para olhá-lo.

Ficaram quietos por alguns minutos, apenas se observando e agradecendo em pensamentos por terem um ao outro. 

— Nunca imaginei que sentiria algo assim por alguém, mas agradeço por sentir isso com você. Eu te amo muito. — confidenciou o moreno, pela primeira vez expondo o seu amor em palavras. Tenten levou as mãos até os cabelos longos dele, enroscando os dedos ali e o puxando em direção ao seu rosto. Antes de beijá-lo, sussurrou:

— Eu te amo cada vez mais.

Entre fios, thirium e curto-circuitos eles haviam se encontrado e aproveitariam ao máximo a eternidade que o mundo androide lhes oferecia.


End file.
